My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
by DamianKastle
Summary: Things begin to heat up as Canterlot High prepares for the annual Friendship Games, unfortunately their opponents are the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep and they always lose. But Sunset Shimmer and her friends are determined to help CHS make it's comeback by competing themselves. Can the Wondercolts finally beat the Shadowbolts? Even when their newest member is... Twilight Sparkle?
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap:** Six months ago, after noticing the presence of Equestrian Magic in the human world a group of Sirens called the Dazzling' used their power to spread hate and distrust all over Canterlot High School. Everyone was under their spell, except six girls named Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, called upon the Princess of Friendship AKA Princess Twilight Sparkle to help them perform a musical counters spell to defeat them. They faced many obstacles but eventually, by working together they shattered the source of the Dazzling's power and forced them into exile. With that done, Princess Twilight Sparkle returned to her world but left the portal open so she could come any time she wanted. However, unknown to them, their magical battles have begun to attract some … unwanted attention outside the school, attention like… Twilight Sparkle herself.

Around the same time that the Dazzlings were defeated, a large red wave lengths were written on a seismograph, which beeped a bit before stopping.

A purple hand ripped out the seismic reading that she had just calculated from her machine, and placed it up on a board with dozens and dozens of pictures, calculations, samples, statistics and other science and math related items each pinned and connected to a red string in a giant web and they all connected to one thing in particular; a picture of Canterlot High. Many of the pictures include a shining rainbow, a ray of light and a sky alicorn shining above the school.

The owner of said board, who was staring at it puzzled with a purple skinned girl with indigo hair that had a purple streak and currently in the form of a bun. She wore large black glasses, a white lab coat and a light blue turtleneck.

"No doubt about it Spike, there's definitely something strange going on at that school." Twilight said as she looked up at all of her hard work and narrowed her eyes at it.

Spike, the purple and green dog behind her, replied back to her with a bark, just finishing up his breakfast that she had laid out for him. She ignored him as she sighed as she turned around and started pacing.

"Yeah, I know I'm close, I can feel it… I'm _never_ wrong about these things, but I just can't figure out how or why all these strange anomalies have been occurring and it's driving me crazy!" Human Twilight admitted, holding her head looking stressed. "All I know is… they all have something to do with that school and nobody else is talking about it, except _me_."

Spike barked again, she seemed to understand what he was saying somehow.

She then shook her head. "No, I can't just go over there and 'check it out', that would raise suspicions, mostly due to the fact that I don't even _go_ to that school. But I can't find _anything_ out if I just stay cooped up in here…"

Twilight walked back to her desk where a ton of papers and books were stacked together on top of it. She sighed, feeling exhausted. She looked at one of the papers then read through a certain book. Native Twilight flipped through all the pages, before growled in agitation before knocking away all papers and books angrily

"Ugh! This doesn't make sense!" Native Twilight exclaimed, frustrated as all the papers and books rained down around and fell on the ground. Spike looked at her worried while she puts her hands on her head. "Events like this don't just happen for no reason, and they're _has_ to be one for this! I know it! I'm _never_ wrong! I have to figure out what this all means! I _have_ to!"

As she sinks to her knees, Spike approached her and whined with a sympathetic look on his face while rubbing against her, she gave him a gentle pat.

"Thanks Spike, I don't know where I would be without you."

Spike barked again and ran out toward the door barking and motioning his head towards it.

"What? What is it boy?" she asked.

Puppy Spike looked a bit frustrated and then walked over to a little table where a leash was set on top and pulled it down with his teeth. He panted, excitedly.

"A walk? Now? I don't know… it's awfully late…" Human Twilight pointed out. "Not to mention I still got a lot of work to do here."

Spike then started whining and giving her the puppy dog eyes, eyes that she just couldn't say no to.

"Oh, alright!" she relented. "But we can't stay out to long, ok?"

Spike barked happily and seemed to jump for joy as his Twilight bent down and attached the leash to his collar. He then started to pull her right out the door, much to her surprise as she tried to hold him back.

"Whoa! Spike, slow down! Slow down!" she tried to tell him, but he didn't listen and continued to pull her forward.

* * *

They soon arrived in the Everfree Park, a large district with trimmed grass, neat flowerbeds, some wild looking copses, some signs of wild life, mainly the ones that came out at night which it technically was at the moment. Not that it mattered to the eager puppy called Spike who continued to pull his owner down the long stone path that went straight through the park.

"Come on, Spike, not so fast! We're here already! No need to get so excited." Human Twilight told him. They then began to slow down, giving Twilight a moment to look around them, the forest was quite different than it was during the night. It was more… lively. "Though I have to admit, the scenery is quite lovely… fascinating even."

Spike gave her a little smirk which she understood as she bent down and petted him.

"Thought I needed some fresh air? Is _that_ why you brought me out here?" she guessed. He barked in response. "Thank you, Spike."

She petted him for a few more moments before abruptly standing back up straight again.

"But I can't lose focus! I _have_ to figure out what's going on at Canterlot High no matter what it takes!"

The purple skinned girl then walked further into the forest, while her little puppy whined with worry before following her. Human Twilight sighed, sadly as she proceeded further into the darkness of the forest while adjusting her glasses.

"You know what Spike? Life _stinks_, never believe it before… but I believe it _now_," she muttered. "My brother has gone away, my parents are never around… and I _still_ can't figure out what's been going on at that school…"

Spike looked at her sadly and whined when she stopped and groaned in frustration as she put her hands on her head, ruffled it and threatened to tear it out, making it messier. "Urgh! Why can't I figure this out!? Why do these weird things keep _happening_ lately!? I don't know! Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!" she exclaimed, while banging her head on a tree. After calming down, she sighed again. "Maybe I'm just all washed up here…"

Then, as if fate heard her words of self-deprecation, a gentle breeze blew by her, making her shiver a bit, but also bringing with it what appeared to be a flyer, which she noticed and grabbed before it could smack her in the face. She held it in both hands as she read it; 'Friendship Games in one week! Canterlot High Wondercolts Vs Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts'. Twilight's face lit up after reading it.

She also noticed in the far distance a sleek looking school covered by darkness, as well as some green vines around the front, making it look a little spooky, not that Alternate Twilight seemed to mind or notice, as she was too busy smiling and forming a plan in her head.

"Then again… maybe I'm not!" she said. Spike barked again, a little bit confused. "Looks like if I wanna see what's going on at Canterlot High, I'm gonna have to enroll in the Crystal Prep Academy and participate in the Friendship Games! And then once I _do_ figure it out, I will prove to everyone once and for all that I'm… a _genius_."

She smiled proudly as the wind blew by her, for dramatic effect, then turned and noticed Spike lifting his leg near a tree.

"Spike! Not _here_! Ugh!" she groaned as she went over to him, not noticing that she was being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes.

* * *

**BTW This is**** separate from my Twilight Vs Twilight and Sunset Shimmer Returns stories and is my version of how I thought the Friendship Games movie was going to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, was a warm and sunny out and nothing unusual happening whatsoever. No she-demons, no entrancing girls with necklaces trying to take over the school, everything was normal. Sunset Shimmer smiled as she walked to her first lesson.

"Boy, life is really nice when everybody doesn't hate you," she said to herself as a few jocks passing by waved at her. Ever since she helped defeat the Dazzlings everyone in Canterlot High had begun to accept her, which really brightened up Sunset's mood, she even got a new outfit to go along with it, which included a teal shirt with a semitransparent skirt and blue leggings, along with a new pair of boots and a new jacket, both with an orange arrow symbol on them. She already felt reborn, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Basically, everything was… _perfect_.

Plus, a lot have amazing events have happened at Canterlot High, just as Human Twilight said, most of which the students keep to themselves but they will never forget them. First a pony Princess from another world dethroned the head mean girl who also turned into a crazy she-demon and then three brain beautiful but evil girls known as the Dazzlings brain washed them into hating and battling them. Only to be stopped by Princess Twilight, her friends and the now reformed Sunset Shimmer, whom everyone had begun to accept and befriend at long last.

With the Fall Formal now over as well as the High School Musical Showcase turned Battle of the Bands, the students, as well as the faculty, now had a new thing to look forward to; the Friendship Games. An annual event that Sunset never much attention to until now, every year the Canterlot Wondercolts faced off against a rival school's team; the Shadowbolts and they've always lost. But this year, Sunset was determined to help the Wondercolts make their comeback, with a little help from her friends. Speaking of which…

"SUNSET SHIMMER!"

Sunset Shimmer then saw a pink haired girl skipping to her.

"Hi Pinkie," she smiled.

"Hi, Sunset! Are you sooo excited for the games next week? I mean I can't believe Principal Celestia said we were the perfect students to organise it!" Pinkie said in a rush, her face inches away from Sunset's. "In fact I was supposed to tell you that we have to be on the field to organise it right now, I brought the cake!"

Pinkie grabbed a cupcake out of nowhere a bit right into it.

"No problem, Pinkie. I just need to get something from my locker and I'll be right there." Sunset replied. She started running to her locker. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Pinkie waved.

* * *

Not too long after, Sunset opened her locker and grabbed a book that had her cutie mark on it. She remembered that she used it to get a message to Princess Twilight when the Dazzlings where taking over the school. Maybe she might invite Twilight to compete in the games. When she opened the book she felt a breeze rushing through the air.

"Must be my imagination, I'd better go now," she made sure her locker was closed and then ran on to the fields, just missing the sight of two glowing eyes and an evil smirk.

* * *

Sunset ran on the fields and saw her best friends already there. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were having a competition of archery, Rarity was making a brand new sports outfit with her sewing machine, Fluttershy was playing with her bunny Angel and Pinkie was creating her cake.

"Hey guys, who ready to kick off the Friendship Games?" Sunset said getting the other girls' attention.

"Yeah, finally somebody who believes we'll win, I mean it's no surprise seeing as I'm competing, but hey everyone has a role to parts." Rainbow ran over to Sunset, frustrated that Applejack beat her 10-7 in their mini archery contest. Soon the other girls followed, hugging their former-pony. "So, where's Principal Celestia, ready to tell us what we're doing here?"

"I believe that I will tell you that." A majestic voice said. It was none other than the Principal Celestia. "You see, during the past year we have been through some... rough... patches, but now we can finally have an event without any hitches. So it's extra important to get involved in the activities for the Friendship Games and I believe you are the perfect students to do so."

"Don't worry Princess Celestia, we'll get everybody participatin' in the games faster than Granny Smith can whip up a batch of pies." Applejack said, adjusting her hat.

"Good, now I wish you all luck for the games, and please head along to class now. This is a school after all." Principal Celestia said as she headed back to her office.

"Hmm, this would be pretty interesting to write to Twilight about, and I have been too busy to talk." Sunset said out loud to no-one in particular, rummaging through her bag to find the book and began to write.

_Dear Princess Twilight_

_Things have been much better in school since the Dazzlings came. Today the girls and I were asked to perform in the Friendship Games, it's the first big event we had since you came back. I can't help but think something terrible is going to happen, but I don't know what. Anyway got to head back to class._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer_

Sunset closed the book and then suddenly felt like somebody was watching her. She shrugged and headed off to class.

* * *

Rainbow Dash grabbed a sandwich an went to pay.

_Only a few more minutes 'til my amazing speech._

Rainbow scanned the cafeteria, realising how many people she and her friends will have to convince. Rainbow shuddered, she was getting as worried as Fluttershy, what was wrong with her today? Rainbow sat right next to Applejack. "Is anybody else excited for our totally inspirational speech?"

"Well darling, I must admit that I have been getting some rather 'strange' vibes from you since this morning." Rarity replied, dryly as she picked up an apple of her tray an biting into it.

"Well, we can't start talking about how we feel about this BIG speech, when we're supposed to be doing it right now." Pinkie announced, rolling her eyes.

"Ohh," the other girls said in unison, "Right!"

The girls placed themselves at the centre of the cafeteria. Rainbow cleared her throat as she stood on top of one of the tables.

"All right everybody listen up, as we all know the Friendship Games is being held next week, right?" Rainbow felt comfortable, giving pep talks is what she's good at. Now everybody in the cafeteria was listening. ""And we also know that we will be competing the Shadowbolts after their fifth won in a row. Well, I say that we shouldn't be brought down by their luck. After all, this school has been through so much during the past year and we always triumphed in the end. So are we going to let some team beat us? No! Are we going to lose against them? No! But we can't do it without YOUR help! So are you with us!?"

Rainbow let out a gasp. She opened her eyes and realised that everyone was staring at her, some even whispered.

Then everybody started cheering. "Let's win this thing," A handsome blue haired guitar player known as Flash announced. Everybody raced out of the cafeteria to go and sign up.

"Woohoo, that was AMAZING!" Pinkie said bouncing up in the air and hugging Rainbow.

"Well done, darling." Rarity nodded.

"Yeah, it sure was inspiring." Applejack agreed.

"I try." Rainbow Dash shrugged, smiling proudly.

Sunset stood up, "Friendship Games, here we come!"

"Yeah, the Shadowbolts may have beaten us all those other time but this year things are gonna end _very _differently for them!" Rainbow Dash said, excitedly as they all put their hands together in a pile.

"Let's go Wondercolts! Let's do it!" They all cheered as they raised them up to the sky and whooped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, while the Canterlot Wondercolts prepared to sign up and try to qualify for the team that will face their rivals; the Shadowbolts a young teenage girl in a purple hoodie approached the somewhat scary looking school known as Crystal Prep Academy.

She walked through the front doors and soon approached the secretary's deck in the office. The secretary had blond hair, purple skin and wore large purple glasses with a pencil behind her ear. She appeared to be typing away on her computer and not paying much attention to who was in front of her.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl spoke up. "My name is…"

"You here to enroll?" The secretary guessed, her voice sounded very flat and bored.

"Uh… yes! How did you know?"

"I remember you calling the other night."

"Oh! Right…" The hooded girl said, somewhat embarrassed.

The secretary pushed a clipboard toward her. "Just sign these forums and then we'll get some students to come show you around."

"Oh, no need, I already looked up the schematics for the school last night, I know every inch of it now." The girl said, proudly.

"Gee, you must be so proud." The flat toned lady remarked, sarcastically.

"Very." The hooded girl nodded, clearly not getting it. "So… where can I find the Shadowbolts? I hear a spot just opened up on their team."

"You looking to participate in the Games?" The secretary inquired.

The girl nodded. "I am," she confirmed. The dim lighting shined on her a bit and reflected off of what appeared to be glasses on her face.

"They're in the Gym, training. Better hurry before they leave."

"I will."

The girl in the hood began to turn and walk away before the lady at the front desk spoke up again.

"Wait," she said as the girl turned to her. "What was your name again?"

The girl pulled up her hood, revealing herself to be the counterpart of Princess Twilight. "Twilight. Twilight Sparkle," she answered before she resumed walking towards the Gym to meet and hopefully _join_ the Shadowbolts team.

* * *

Speaking of the Shadowbolts, they indeed were hanging out in the Gym and at the moment one of them was tossing little darts at a picture of Canterlot High over and over again and getting a bullseye every time. The thrower's name was Sour Sweet, she had violet eyes, pale orangish-yellow skin and vibrant pink and aqua blue hair plus freckles on both her cheeks. She laughed in a cute manner every time she hit the poster.

The others names were Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Sugarcoat, their leader. Each of them wore a school uniform which was composed of a skirt a dark purple vest and white shirt but each had their own flare to it. Plus, each of the Shadowbolts were all doing their own activities such as painting they're nails or playing cards and apparently not practicing at all, just slacking off like they didn't have a care in the world.

Sour Sweet laughed again after her last hit knocked the poster off the wall. "Oh, I cannot _wait_ to _crush_ the Wondercolts again during the games, and when I say 'crush' I mean _crush_!" she said, her face gaining a nasty smile as she smacked her fist into her hand.

"Well, we can't exactly do that without someone to replace… whoever-her-name-was." Sugarcoat pointed out. She had blue eyes, pale purple skin plus long and wavy whitish-blue hair.

"Relax Sugarcoat, we don't need her… or anyone else, we got this in the bag, we always do and _you_ know why." Indigo Zap reminded her as she narrowed her eyes. She had yellowish skin and dark hair.

"I know, but according to the rules we need six members or else we can't play." Sugarcoat stated.

"But who are we gonna find to replace… whoever-her-name-was on such short notice?" Lemon Zest inquired, curiously looking very lost and confused. She has long yellow and green hair and pink skin and dark yellow eyes.

"Don't know, don't care." Sunny Flare said in a snobby tone as she flicked her purple hair and battled her pinkish eyes. She brushed off some dust off her light blue skin as she stood up.

"Well, we have to pick _someone_, I mean it's not like our next recruit is just gonna… walk right through that door!" Sugarcoat told them while gesturing to the Gym door which suddenly opened. They all turned to it, wide eyed and a bit surprised. It was like Sugarcoat's wish suddenly came true.

"Spooky!" Sour Sweet remarked.

Twilight's Human Counterpart then entered the Gym and glanced at the legendary Shadowbolts, who were all staring at her and making her feel nervous. After getting over her initial shyness, Twilight cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before finally speaking to them.

"Uh… hello, I'm Twilight and… I presume you're the Shadowbolts?" she asked.

Indigo leaned close. "The one and _only_." The dark haired girl said in a serious tone, making Twilight feel nervous until Sugarcoat pulled her back and stepped forward.

"Ignore her, everyone else does, I'm Sugarcoat." The silver haired girl smiled as she shook Twilight's hand. She then gestured to each of the Shadowbolts one at a time. "That's Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare and… well you've already met Indigo Zap."

The aforementioned dark eyed glare glared at the bespectacled, purple skinned girl, making her flinch a bit.

"Anyway, why have you come here?" Sugarcoat questioned, a little bit suspicious of her.

Human Twilight rubbed the back of her head. "Well… that's kind of a long story… you see the thing is…"

"Ugh! This is _agony_! Just get on with it!" Indigo Zap groaned, frustrated, making Twilight flinch a bit.

"Sorry about her, Indigo's always been impatient." Sugarcoat shrugged.

"The statement still stands; let her say why she's here! I'm not getting any younger!" Indigo pointed out.

"Yeah, and I have to be meet the Mayor! He's giving me an award!" Sour Sweet boasted.

"And Sour Sweet here is a compulsive liar." Sunny Flare added.

"Well at least I don't have _anger_ issues." Sour Sweet said, practically rubbing it in her face.

Sunny Flare laughed to Twilight. "I don't have anger issues…" she began before she very angrily shouted to Sour Sweet. "Now take that back before I shove our arrows up your _nose_!"

That made Sour Sweet stand there, wide eyed with fear while Twilight looked very surprised by her sudden outburst before turning to Lemon Zest.

"So… what's _your_ story?" she asked, a bit nervously but instead of an answer she was met with a snobbish 'Hmph' as Lemon Zest turned and walked away from her.

Sugarcoat answered for her. "Lemon Zest says 'hi'."

"Oh… nice group you've got here." Twilight complimented her, somewhat afraid if she didn't.

"Yeah, here at Crystal Prep we don't worry about having to befriend or _like_ each other. No, this team is all about getting results and nothing else." Sugarcoat stated, firmly.

"That's exactly what _I_ want to get!" Twilight admitted, excited.

"Then you'll fit right in." Sugarcoat smirked.

"Whoa, hold on, she can't be a member of Shadowbolts, we don't even _know_ her." Lemon Zest pointed out.

"Like I already said, in this team we don't have to _like_ each other, we just need to win, which we have done at every Friendship Games event since the _beginning_ and I say we make Twilight here… our first draft pick." Sugarcoat declared. "Huh? What do you think of that?"

Twilight's eyes widened as she smiled. "Really? You want me to be a Shadowbolt? Excellent!"

"But first…" Sour Sweet cut in, ending her excitement.

"You need to _prove_ yourself." Sunny added.

"Prove myself?" Twilight echoed, confused.

"As in show us which event your best at, after that if your good… we'll let you join, if not… don't call us, we _won't_ call you, understand?" Indigo told her.

"Really?" Twilight asked, Sugarcoat.

"Unfortunately yeah, and right now the positions for who be competing in the Motocross and Roller Derby events have already been taken." Sugarcoat lamented. "_But_, we still need one more archer to join Sour Sweet in the archery event, maybe it's you."

"Yeah, let's see whatcha got… _newbie_." Sour Sweet smirked as she tossed her a bow and quiver, which she barely managed to catch.

"Uh… ok." Twilight stuttered, before regaining her composure and narrowing her eyes with a steely focus. "If that it was it takes to earn a spot on this team and challenge Canterlot High, then so be it."

Sugarcoat looked somewhat impressed. "Nice spirit, let's see just how strong it is," she declared as she turned to Lemon. "Lemon Zest."

The yellow and green haired girl grunted before she walked off and then came back with a box with six tennis balls in it. Everyone backed up as Twilight went to the bark took an arrow from her quiver and began to line up the shot with her bow.

"Ok… calculating the length of the Gym and how far to pull back the arrow…" Twilight muttered to herself. "Length; 60', string hand drawn towards the face, slowly but steady arrow nocked and…"

As Lemon Zest dumped the box of tennis balls and let them bounce she walked back while Twilight fired a bow at one of them, causing the ball to strike the wall. She then began to quickly take out and fire the rest of her bows one but one until all six balls were imbedded in the wall by her arrows. As Twilight lowered her bow and remained calm, the rest of the Shadowbolts were slack jawed and stunned beyond belief. Not only did Twilight manage to hit all her targets without missing, she did in it _ten seconds flat_.

Twilight then faced the team, looking hopeful.

"So? Am I in?" she inquired.

"Wow!" Sour Sweet gasped. "How'd you do that?"

"It's simple, I just calculated the correct amount of power, the distance and angle of each of my shots." Twilight explained. "No biggie."

The five Shadowbolts exchanged looks and then all smirked together.

"Hmm-mmm." They all said in agreement.

"What?" Alternate Twilight inquired.

"Congrats! You're in!" Sugarcoat declared.

Princess Twilight's Human counterpart looked surprised. "I am? I'm in? Does that mean…" she began, excitedly.

"You're a Shadowbolt, girl!" Indigo Zap told her.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Twilight said as she hugged them before backing away. "Oh. Sorry… just… super excited, doesn't happen often."

"It's ok." Sugarcoat assured her.

"But you just need to confirm one thing for us." Sunny Day added.

"Which is?" Twilight questioned.

Sour Sweet leaned in close. "Can you _commit_?"

"Commit?" Twilight echoed.

Lemon Zest got close to her as well. "Are you prepared to do _anything_ to defeat the Canterlot High Wondercolts? _Are _you?"

"If it means finishing my research and getting some _answers_, then for the sake of the future of Science I say _yes_, I _am_." Human Twilight stated, firmly.

Sugarcoat smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Twilight then walked over and put the picture of Canterlot High back up before walking back, taking out another arrow and lining up her shot again.

"Trust me… Canterlot High… is as good as _finished_." Twilight said, a bit sinisterly as she fired the arrow, which struck the picture right dab in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sunset ran into assembly hall with some paint. She saw her friends and handed them the paint when she got a paintbrush. "Wow, I have never seen Canterlot High so excited for an event. Good thing Celestia is choosing the team today, I wonder who's going to be on it?" Sunset said out loud as she painted a C with gold paint.

Rainbow scoffed. "Well obviously I'm gonna be on it. I don't know if you noticed but I am the captain of every sports team here at CHS! And maybe even Applejack will get on." Rainbow shuddered as she remembered that competition two days ago.

"Ya'll still mad at me for beating ya at Archery?" Applejack smirked.

"I was SLACKING! If I was at my full game you wouldn't have won."

"Right." Applejack rolled her eyes. Sometimes Rainbow had an ego bigger than the school and you can't stop her.

Fluttershy took a strand of her hair and whispered to the group. "If-if it will anybody feel better, I'm sure I'm going to be on the team too." Fluttershy looked down and painted a heart.

Rarity shuffled over to Fluttershy and started to comfort her. "Oh come now, Fluttershy darling, you are one of the most amazing archers I've ever seen. You're sure to make the team."

"Um… thanks Rarity, and I think you're an amazing rollerblader."

Pinkie bounced up, "Hey doesn't anyone else notice that when the writers need information we just talk about it normally. JOSH HABER, YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" Pinkie shouted, looking at the ceiling.

The girls just stared at Pinkie in confusion. Sunset cleared the annoyingly quiet silence.

"Well, that's _one _way to make sure you're here. Anyway I think we're just about done," she said.

The girls lifted the poster they were working on. It had a gold CHS in the middle and sports all around it. Principal Celestia asked for some pupils to create posters for the Friendship Games. Principal Celestia and Luna entered the assembly hall and walked up to the middle. Everyone stared at them, they would finally learn who was on the team.

"Good morning students as you all know we are in charge of choosing six of you who will be on the new Wondercolts representing us in this year's Friendship Games. And the students will be… Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer. That is all." Celestia and Luna left.

The girls were shocked. They knew Rainbow and AJ were going to make it, but the red was a total surprise. Especially Sunset, less than a year Sunset was a she demon, now she was going to represent the whole school. Rainbow stood up.

"Well, looks like we go some practicing to do. Follow me, it's time to whip you guys into shape!" she said.

Rainbow ran out and started heading to the field.

* * *

As soon as most of them we're all gathered outside in the school field, the new Wondercolts team and gathered all the supplies they needed for each of the events they were all going to participate in. Rainbow and Sunset rolled out their motocross bikes, Applejack and Fluttershy had their bows and arrows and Pinkie was rolling around on her skates. Rarity was the only one not present, which frustrated Rainbow.

"Ugh! _Now_ where is Rarity?" she asked.

"She had her skates the last I saw her, but then she said she forgot something else." Sunset said.

"I think _I_ know what it is…" Applejack muttered.

Just then, Rarity came bursting out the door while pushing a rolling coat rack onto the grassy field. "Oh, girls! I got us our new uniforms!" she sang.

"Knew it." Applejack said, deadpan.

"New uniforms?" Fluttershy echoed, surprised.

"Ooh! You mean the ones we got thanks to the fundraiser?" Pinkie guessed, excitedly.

"The very ones, and they are quite the eye poppers, if I do say so myself." Rarity said, proudly.

Rainbow Dash walked over and inspected them. "Uh, kinda girly… and please tell me some of them aren't made of _spandex_."

"Come on Rainbow, Rarity worked really hard on these, the least you can do is give them a try." Sunset told her.

Rainbow sighed. "Fine… but only when it's time for the games to begin."

"Thank you." Rarity nodded. "Now, how should we begin our training?"

"Well, now that we know who will competing in which events, the first one's to go should be Rarity and Pinkie Pie, since their event is first." Applejack said. "Remember, Rarity is the jammer and Pinkie, you're the one attempting to score us some points."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Alright." Rarity nodded. "Shall we begin?"

"We _shall_!" Pinkie declared as she put on her blue helmet which had a star on it.

"Awesome, let's head to the Gym now." Rainbow said as they began to leave.

"Wait! But first… a quick change of attire." Rarity added, which made everyone, aside from Rarity and Pinkie, stop and groan in exasperation. "Oh, come now, darlings. You have to admit we can't exactly play roller derby in our skirts, can we?"

Pinkie picked looked at hers. "You have to admit, Rarity makes a very good point!"

Rainbow sighed. "Hurry up, we ain't got all day," she said, annoyed.

* * *

Later on, inside the Gym, after Pinkie and Rarity had gotten into their new roller derby uniforms, they both got to the starting point and readied themselves.

Pinkie's had pink knee and elbow pads plus pink gloves and little pink rollerblades with gold wings on them. She wore light blue and pink tights under some blue shorts, a gold belt and a blue, light blue and pink t-shirt with a pink balloon in the center.

Rarity's had a sleeveless purple and pink shirt, a purple skirt over a pair of black shorts like Rainbow, light blue knee and elbow pads and purple roller blades also with gold wings. She also had a purple helmet on with a white stripe .

Rainbow made a face at Rarity. "Seriously? You make a big deal about roller blading in a skirt and your 'fabulous uniform' has one?" she pointed out.

Rarity scowled. "Rainbow Dash! I'll have you know that _this_ skirt comes complete with a pair of biker shorts like yours, my other one doesn't, so there!" she huffed.

"Fine, fine, whatever, can we just get started?" Rainbow asked.

"Indeed." Rarity nodded as she and Pinkie readied themselves.

"But wait, aren't roller derby team's supposed to have _five_ members?" Sunset pointed out.

"Yes." The fashionista confirmed.

"Then who are going to be your extra three? And who will the team playing against you be?" The former Queen Bee pointed out.

"Glad you asked." Rarity said before she whistled loudly. Just then, three students known as Babs Seed, her sister Sunflower and Derpy herself came out, dressed in attire similar to Pinkie and Rarity while three grungy looking boys known as Spot, Rover and Fido plus Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came out wearing rollerblades mock versions of the Shadowbolts uniforms, with Diamond Tiara's helmet having a star on it and Silver Spoon's had a stripe, they would be the team their practicing against. Course, the dog like boys ended up tripping on their roller blades, much to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's dismay.

Rainbow Dash's voice became flat when she saw them. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"No, no I am not." Rarity shook her head. Rainbow stared at them.

"What? It was hard to find some more on such short notice." Pinkie Pie defended.

"Fine! Whatever! Just get ready, that means _all_ of you." Rainbow instructed, sternly as she gestured to Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Diamond Dog boys, who grunt snobbishly and nod respectively.

They all then took their places at the starting point and got ready to dash for it.

"Ok, ya'll! On your marks… get set… go!" Applejack cried.

And with that they were off. Pinkie then began to use all her pent up energy to race through and around the rest of the pack. Diamond Tiara's group tried to stop and/or block her but Pinkie managed to somehow pop out and then pop in right in front of them, with that she lapped them.

"Ok! One point for the starting team!" Applejack announced while Pinkie Pie cheered, happily.

"Ooh, this event confuses me… how did they get point again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Easy, Pinkie's are jammer and whenever she passes by one of the blockers in Diamond Tiara's group, her group gets a point." Rainbow explained. "Same thing applies to the other team though, that's where Rarity and her group of blockers come in, they have to make sure Diamond Tiara doesn't manage to get by them. Get it?"

"I… think so." Fluttershy muttered.

Silver Spoon then tries to block Pinkie, but she quickly skated around her while Rarity bumped into Diamond Tiara before she, Babs and Derpy got in her way and prevented her from getting any further.

"That's it, guys! Don't let her pass!" Rainbow called out. She then noticed the Diamond Dog boys coming Pinkie's way. "Pinkie! Behind you!"

"Don't worry Dashie! They won't stop me!" Pinkie promised.

But eventually they did manage to catch up to her and were beginning to get ahead of her in order to stop her from going any further but then Pinkie got an idea.

"Look! Something shiny!" she cried pointing somewhere else which distracted the three boys and made them slow down and cause them to crash into the approaching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The others wince at this while Pinkie began to lap them multiple times.

"And that's one win for the home team!" Rainbow declared.

"Yes!" Pinkie cheered, while the others began cheering as well.

"Way to go." Fluttershy quietly cheered. The students that they asked to help them gave them a thumbs up before leaving.

Rainbow nodded in approval. "Next is archery," she instructed.

* * *

Pretty soon after she said that, they were all outside again and Applejack and Fluttershy were both standing side by side with quivers on their backs and bows and arrows in their hands. In front of them were two archery target boards ready to be fired at.

"Alright, you each have three shots, the one who gets the most points wins." Rainbow told them. "Applejack; your up!"

"Right!" Applejack said, as set her arrow, raised her bow and aimed for the board. She soon released it and hit the gold part of it, just near the bull's eye.

"Ten!" Rainbow announced, as she marked it down.

Applejack did the same thing again and hit the gold part once more.

"Ten!" Rainbow repeated, while marking it and the others all cheered nearby.

"Go Applejack!" Pinkie Pie cried, happily.

"Keep it up!" Sunset encouraged.

"You can do it!" Rarity declared.

Smiling and feeling empowered by their faith, Applejack took the last bow and fired it, this time it hit the bullseye. Everyone yelled and cheered loudly after seeing this.

"Ten again!" Rainbow yelled, pleased. She quickly added up the scores. "Thirty points! Man, that's even better then last time. Guess it _was_ a good idea to make you one our archers."

Applejack nodded. "If I do this well next time the Archery competition is _in the bag!_"

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow smirked.

"Uh-huh!" Applejack added as they clasped hands.

The rainbow haired girl then turned to their other archer. "Fluttershy! Your turn!"

"Uh… ok," she said, timidly as she stepped forward.

"Take your time Fluttershy, you can do this." Rainbow assured her.

"Yeah… I can do this… I can do this…" Fluttershy repeated as she prepared to fire her arrow as well. But when she did, her's hit the lower part of the board, which made them all wince a bit.

"One…" Rainbow said, recording her shot before Fluttershy made another, but this one missed the board completely and got onto the middle of the road.

"I got it!" The rainbow haired girl marking them announced as she began to go out to get it only for a car to drive by and snap it in half. "Or not…"

Applejack put a hand on Fluttershy's shoulders. "Come on Fluttershy, I know you can do this, just think about Twilight and how proud she would be if she could see you now."

"Right, just think of Twilight." Fluttershy nodded, sounding more confident as she readied her bow and arrow again and this time she hit the bulls eye, earning her an applause.

"And ten!" Rainbow declared, marking down the last score. "Good work Fluttershy, just keep practicing and thinking of Twilight and you'll win us the goal for sure!"

"Thanks!" Fluttershy said, smiling gratefully.

"Alright, next is motocross racing! Sunset! You and I are up next!" Rainbow said, as she and Sunset walked over to the motocross bikes parked nearby them.

"Great, been itching to try this thing out." Sunset admitted as she put on her helmet and got on her bike. Rainbow did the same thing. They both drove onto large dirt circle, which was what the track team used for their running.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" Sunset declared.

Pinkie held up a flag. "On your marks!" she began as Rainbow and Sunset revved up their engines. "Get set… pause for effect… Go, go, go!"

Their engines roared and soon enough they both racing around and around the track, kicking up dirt and trying their best to get ahead of the other while their friends cheered them on from the sidelines. Nearby, the Principal and Vice Principal of Canterlot High; Celestia and Luna watched the girls' progress and smiled proudly.

"They seem to be doing well." Vice Principal Luna observed.

"Indeed they are." Principal Celestia nodded.

"Are you sure they can win?" Luna inquired.

Celestia smiled. "After everything they've been through the past year, I'm _sure_ that they can and I'm looking forward to it."

Luna nodded in agreement. Just then a long black car, that looked almost like a hearse, appeared and pulled up nearby.

"Now who could that be?" Principal Celestia wondered, curiously.

They then noticed a tall, dark and somewhat _creepy_ looking man step out of the vehicle. He has medium length, slicked back black hair and red eyes. With his black jacket, red waist coat and white dress shirt along with his black trousers and dress shoes, the man looking toward them was quite handsome, though seeing him made Vice Principal Luna shiver.

"It's _him_… Principal Sombra…" Luna said, lowly as the aforementioned man approached them.

"Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna, it's so nice to see you again." The man said in a charming yet creepy tone.

Celestia shook his head while Luna folded her arms. "Principal Sombra, a pleasure most rare."

"Indeed…" Vice Principal Luna added, slowly.

"I trust that your Wondercolts are ready for the main event tomorrow?" Principal Sombra inquired.

Principal Celestia nodded. "They are," she confirmed.

"Good, because we of Crystal Prep would hate to win so easily…" The dark haired man said, with a smug smirk.

"Don't worry, you _won't_." Luna promised, with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose we'll find out when our two teams go head to head, oh and speaking of which… my team just got itself a new member." Principal Sombra revealed. "Would it be acceptable if I introduced her along with the rest of the team? It would be a nice chance to try and bring our schools together, after so many years of conflict."

Celestia nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Excellent. I'll bring them over here now, you should get your students ready, it's sure be quite surprising, for some in particular I mean…" Sombra said, with a sneaky grin before walking away from the two sisters.

"I don't trust him." Vice Principal Luna confessed, seriously. "He is… what the students would call… 'creepy'.'

Her sister put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself sister, Sombra may be a bit… 'creepy', but he is still the Principal of Crystal Prep," she reminded him. "We cannot let our emotions cloud us when we're around him, things would be… complicated."

"I know." Luna nodded. "But still… I think we should keep an eye on him this time… just in case."

"Perhaps…" Celestia agreed, as she and Luna watched Sombra walk off with a hidden smirk on his face.

Around the same time, Rainbow and Sunset had just completed the last lap of their motocross race and screeched to a stop after they both crossed the finish line.

"And Rainbow wins the motocross race!" Rarity declared.

"Yes! I rule the world!" Rainbow cheered.

"Nice work, Rainbow Dash." Sunset congratulated her, while being a good sport.

"Thanks. So how fast was I this time, AJ?" Rainbow asked her cowgirl friend who checked the stop watch.

"Let's see… looks like it you managed to do it a couple seconds faster then you did last time." Applejack observed.

"Alright! We're really making some progress now!" Rainbow Dash said, pumped.

"Yeah, I just know that _this time_, we're sure to win against the Shadowbolts." Sunset agreed.

"It's only a matter of time until the Games begin and I can hardly wait!" The rainbow haired girl smirked.

Just then the P.A system turned on and everyone heard Vice Principal Luna's voice.

"Attention students, please report to the Gymnasium immediately. Principal Sombra of Crystal Prep Academy has arrived and would like to present the newest member of Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts, who will be competing in this year's Friendship Gams." Luna said. "Now we are well aware of your personal feelings towards the Shadowbolts, due to their history of defeating us every time we've faced them…"

As she said this, most of the students gained angry and bitter looks on their faces as they remembered the aforementioned Shadowbolts. The ones who lost against them last year felt particularly upset by it.

"But we cannot allow our anger to control us, it is time for us to end this feud, so I encourage you all to be the better person and save your anger for the games and also… have faith that this year's Wondercolts will finally be victorious." Luna continued.

Hearing that seemed to settle down most of them and cause them to cheer with excitement while they began to head to the Gym.

Outside, the new Wondercolts team had just heard the rest of the announcement and heard the faint cheers that were coming from inside the school.

"Ooh… everyone's sure counting on us to win…" Fluttershy said, feeling the pressure.

"And we _will_! Don't worry!" Rainbow assured her.

"Wonder who their new member is?" Applejack voiced.

"I didn't even know they _needed_ one." Sunset admitted.

"Of course they did, didn't you hear? One of their archer's got suspended." Rarity revealed.

"Ooh! What for?" Pinkie questioned.

"No one really knows for sure, they don't even know her _name_." Sunset said. "But they have a new member now, one we know nothing about."

"And they apparently want to end the feud." Rarity added, a bit surprised.

"That might be for the best…" Fluttershy voiced.

"I don't know… I don't trust those guys, never have, never will." Rainbow Dash stated, firmly.

"Well we're just gonna have to suck it up, look them in the eye and say 'may the best team win'." Applejack told her.

"And we _plan_ to." Rainbow Dash concluded as she began to walk back toward the school.

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy began.

"Let her go." Sunset said to Fluttershy.

"But…"

"She just needs a little bit of space, you know how competitive she is." Sunset pointed out. "Once she's wrapped her head around it, she'll try to fake it as best she can."

"Well, I hope you are right…" Rarity voiced.

"Yeah… me too…" Sunset muttered, a bit unsure.

"Well, we'd better get moving before she blows _another_ gasket." Applejack told them all as they began to head toward the school. As the entered the building, the school bus from Crystal Prep had just arrived nearby and one by one the Shadowbolts all exited it, the last one being the human counterpart of Twilight Sparkle who looked especially satisfied to be there and dressed in her Crystal Prep uniform, just like them. Sour Sweet just snorted as she looked around.

"What a _dump_," she commented.

"I can't believe Principal Sombra told us to come here." Indigo Zap grumbled.

"_Believe_ it." Sunny Flare sighed, very _un_satisfied.

"Well I am _not_ planning on mending ties with _any_ of these losers… at least not when we're alone." Lemon Zest added.

"Hey, I don't care about being here anymore then any of you." Sugarcoat told them. "But… order's are orders, we have to follow them."

"Though we still can't care about why we're really here, right?" Sour Sweet inquired.

"Right." Sugarcoat nodded.

Twilight stepped forward. "Oh, I wouldn't say this is going to be a _complete_ waste of our time," she smirked.

"How do you figure?" Sugarcoat asked, interested.

"Let's just say I have some _unfinished _business with school, and I don't care what it takes, I _will_ get answers." Human Twilight said, firmly as she stared at the school with a determined look.

* * *

Around the same time, the girls were all continuing to head towards the Gym, with Sunset bringing up the rear. Though along the way she ended up bumping into someone, causing them both to grunt. Sunset looked up and was surprised when she saw that it was her ex-boyfriend Flash, who she had not really spoken to since they broke up many months ago.

"Oh! Hey, Flash!" Sunset said, smiling and waving nervously,

"Sunset Shimmer! Hey! Uh… long time no see, huh?" Flash shrugged.

"Yeah… it's been a while…" Shimmer said, glancing away, blushing. There was a long period of awkward silence between the two before Sunset finally spoke. "So… how you been? You… still miss Twilight?"

"Yeah…" Flash nodded. "Have you heard from her?"

"You could say that, yeah." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"Great! She doing ok?" Flash asked, interested. "She still upset with me for saying all those mean things to her at the Battle of the Bands? I feel terrible about that…"

"I'm sure she's fine and don't worry she's not the kind of person who holds a grudge, trust me, I know." Sunset Shimmer assured him, comfortingly. "Besides, it wasn't your fault, you were hypnotized, that's all."

"Oh, that's good to know…" Flash said, relieved. "Is she… coming back to Canterlot High soon?

"I don't know… I hope so." Sunset confessed.

"Yeah… me too." Flash nodded.

There was another period of awkward silence between the two as they glanced away and shuffled their feet a bit before Sunset Shimmer finally spoke again.

"Well… it was nice talking to you again, Flash." Sunset smiled.

"Uh… yeah, it was nice." Flash admitted. "See ya around."

"Guess you will." Sunset Shimmer nodded before she turned and walked away. As she left Flash reached into his pocket and took out a picture of him and Twilight dancing Twilight's rather… _strange_ dance at the Fall Formal and sighed sadly.

* * *

Later on, Flash, Sunset and the rest of the Humane Six were all gathered in the Gymnasium where Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were standing on top of the stage ready to give their announcement.

"Thank you students for gathering here on such short notice." Principal Celestia said to them all. "As you know, students from Crystal Prep Academy have arrived to introduce their newest member to us and hopefully… mend the ties between our two schools."

"And now, for the one who will introducing Crystal Prep's team competing in this year's Friendship Games… Principal Sombra." Luna added as she stepped aside along with her sister while Sombra stepped out from behind the curtain. Not a single sound came out of the students as they all stared at him with distaste, because he was from Crystal Prep, and fear, because he was so creepy looking, like Luna said.

He stood in front of the microphone and began speaking. "Greetings… _children_, it's so nice to see you all again and I speak for everyone at Crystal Prep when I say that we are very much looking forward to competing against you once again in the Friendship Games," he said, ignoring the glares he was getting from many of the Canterlot High students.

"So _that's_ Principal Sombra…" Sunset Shimmer mused.

"Yep, creepy ain't he?" Rainbow remarked while Fluttershy hid behind her after seeing a slightly evil look in his eye.

"Yeah, I know, Twilight told me all about the other version of him back in Equestria." Sunset informed.

"There's _two_ of him?" Rainbow questioned, surprised before shuddering.

"One Principal Sombra is more then enough for _me_, thank you." Rarity huffed.

"That makes two of us." Applejack agreed.

"I think he looks nice!" Pinkie voiced, which earned her a weird look from everyone else. "What?"

"I do hope that all of you are looking forward to some nice, friendly competition, I know my Shadowbolts are." Principal Sombra mused, with a smile. "Speaking of which, let me introduce them to now!"

Principal Sombra stepped to the side while the room went dark and the spotlight shined on the middle of the curtain. Just then, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest rolled out from behind the curtain on their roller blades.

"Participating in the roller derby event are the lovely and _fierce_ Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare!"

Lemon Zest looked at them all snobbishly before turning her head and raising her nose while Sunny Flare made a face at them that angered some of the Human Six.

"Now girls…" Sombra warned them. He gave them a look and they both started smiling and waving.

Then Sour Sweet popped in next to them with her bow in her hand.

"Also, participating in the archery event is none other then Miss Sour Sweet!"

Sour Sweet also gave the students of Canterlot High and wave and smile, which was actually very fake.

"Hey, where's the other archer?" Sunset Shimmer asked, confused. "The new one that just joined their team."

"Their probably just setting her up for a 'grand entrance'." Applejack rolled her eyes while folding her arms.

"As the master myself, I have to agree." Rarity nodded.

"Then in the tie breaker Motocross event, should it come to that, our racers are lovely Indigo Zap and the Shadowbolts leader; Sugarcoat!"

As their Principal said their names the two aforementioned girls came out onto the stage, rolling their motocross bikes along with them and stopped them once they faced the large crowd before standing next to the rest of their smirking teammates.

"So these are the Shadowbolts…" Sunset Shimmer mused.

"Yep. That's them." Applejack confirmed.

"Pfft, they still don't look all that tough to _me_." Rainbow scoffed. "I'll bet their new archer is just some wimp too."

"Maybe, but I don't know…" Sunset Shimmer muttered. She was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't figure out _why_ but something about the new archer seemed to unnerve her.

"And now… let me introduce to all… the newest member of our team… joining Miss Sour Sweet in the Archery division… please welcome… Twilight Sparkle!" Principal Sombra announced.

"HUH!?" Everyone said, shocked. They couldn't believe their ears. He couldn't be talking about _the_ Twilight Sparkle, the Pony Princess of Friendship and the one changed everything and everyone upon arriving at Canterlot High. Could he?

As they all tried to process what he said and come up with an explanation, they noticed the Shadowbolts all backing up to make room for another girl walking down the middle and up to the front of the stage. When she finally stepped through the shadows and into the light to face the students of Canterlot High she was met with a collective gasp when they saw her face, a face they knew all too well. She looked at them all seriously and calmly as her glasses shined in the light while the Humane Six close by stared at her in complete shock.

"No way!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Holy moly!" Pinkie said, stunned.

"It can't be!" Applejack despaired.

"But _why_?" Fluttershy asked, upset and close to crying.

"Et tu… _Twilight Sparkle_?" Rarity questioned, looking almost as upset as Fluttershy.

Sombra smiled. "She's quite the intelligent young lady as well as an excellent archer, we're very lucky to have her on board," he continued before turning to Twilight. "And I'm sure Miss Sparkle here is _very_ eager to compete in her first ever Friendship Games, isn't that right my dear?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. I am."

Sunset stared at Twilight, shaken by the fact that she was standing beside their school's arch rivals and staring at them all indifferently and without any warm emotions at all. This couldn't be real. How could Twilight betray them like this? Sunset just couldn't figure it out.

"It can't be… it just… _can't_…" Sunset Shimmer muttered in disbelief and shock. Flash then stepped closer to her, looking almost as stunned and upset by this as they all were.

"Wait a minute… I thought you said Twilight wasn't coming back!" Flash said to Sunset.

"So did I…" Sunset Shimmer admitted.

They all continued to stare in shock while most the Shadowbolts gave them smug and nasty little smiles. Princess Twilight's counterpart just coldly glanced at the distraught Humane Six and narrowed her eyes at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later, after the Shadowbolts appeared and the other Twilight made herself known, the glasses wearing purple skinned girl was currently exploring, as well as _investigating_, a seemingly empty part of the school hoping so find some answers to the questions she still had. But every time she turned and went down another hallway she found nothing but lockers everywhere.

"There's gotta be _some_ kind of clue around here…" Human Twilight muttered as she kept on walking and inspecting all the lockers she passed by.

But before she could go any further, she heard a loud and clearly _angry_ voice call out to her from behind.

"Hold it right there!" Rainbow Dash called out. Twilight's Human counterpart then stopped and turned around with a calm look on her face as she glanced at the six angry, sad and betrayed looking girls behind her.

"Et tu… _Twilight Sparkle_!" Rarity accused.

"And... what do you want?" Twilight questioned, a bit annoyed.

Applejack stepped forward. "What do we want? How about an _explanation_ for starters!" she said, angrily.

"How could you join the _Shadowbolts_!?" Rainbow demanded.

"And why didn't you tell us you we're here?" Rarity questioned. "We've missed you so much and when you finally _do_ come back you _betray_ us?"

"I thought we were _friends_…" Fluttershy said, sadly.

The other Twilight listened to their exclamations for a bit with a confused look before finally speaking. "I'm sorry… who are you?" she asked. It was their turn to look confused now.

"Twilight! It's me! Pinkie Pie! Don't you recognize us? We're your _friends_!" Pinkie exclaimed, upset. She closed her eyes, trying hard to hold back the tears and silently hoped that Twilight would say her name and acknowledge her.

"What in the world are you all talking about? I don't know any of you." Human Twilight said, surprising them. "And why do you girls act like you _know_ me? Because I can assure you; I don't know _any_ of you."

"But… darling… we just said goodbye to you a few months ago…" Rarity pointed out.

"That is _impossible_, I was never here a few months ago" Twilight stated. "Your delusional."

"What did you say!?" Rainbow questioned, infuriated.

"Sugarcube, why are you acting like this?" Applejack asked. "This isn't you…"

"What are you talking about?" Human Twilight asked, baffled.

"Darling, are we feeling alright?" Rarity questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine, what are you…" The purple skinned girl began before Fluttershy put a hand on her hand.

"Ooh, maybe she has a fever or…" The shy girl started.

"Hey, stop that!" Twilight suddenly said before she shoved Fluttershy away, obviously uncomfortable and confused by what was going on. Pinkie caught Fluttershy while everyone else stared at her in shock at what she did.

"Twilight! How could you!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah! How dare you push Fluttershy!" Pinkie added.

"Hey, she shouldn't have touched me like that in the first place!" Twilight defended. She quickly pushed up her glasses and turned away a bit. "Honestly, has she ever heard of personal space?"

"Huh, that's what you girls ask me all the time, weird…" Pinkie remarked, while the others stared at her, flatly.

Sunset looked at Twilight closely. Something wasn't right. The way she _looked_, the way she _acted_, it wasn't like their friend Twilight at all.

Then it hit Sunset. It _wasn't_ their Twilight! She gasped when she figured it out.

"Alright Twilight, I don't know what's going with you but we want some straight answers and we want them _now_!" Rainbow demanded.

Twilight got close to her, mirroring her narrow eyed expression. "I was just about to say the same thing."

"Whoa, whoa, easy you guys, she's not who you _think_ she is." Sunset told her friends. They all turned to her, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yes, what _do_ you mean?" Twilight added, suspiciously as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uh… we just need to discuss something… _alone_… _now_." Sunset Shimmer stated, firmly.

"Yeah, so… excuse us." Rainbow told the other Twilight as they all walked a little further away and huddled up together.

"Look, I know this sounds strange, but this _isn't_ Princess Twilight." Sunset Shimmer told them.

"It's not?" Pinkie said, surprised.

Rainbow glanced at her quickly. "It sure _looks_ like her… aside from the _nerd_ glasses…"

"Indeed, ugh, what _was_ she thinking buying those horrid things?" Rarity remarked, disgusted. "I can't imagine her getting _any_ dates with _those_."

"Rarity, what will it take for you to_ not_ care about looks?" Applejack asked her, a bit annoyed.

Rarity thought for a bit. "Hmm, I honestly do not know…" she admitted, a bit stunned.

Applejack just face palmed in dismay and groaned.

"So what are you saying?" Rainbow asked Sunset. "That there's _two_ Twilight's?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, back in Equestria I saw pony versions of you all and if there's a pony version of Twilight in Equestria then it's reason enough that she has a counterpart just like all of us." Sunset reasoned.

"Wow…" Fluttershy said, amazed.

"So… should we tell her about the _other_ Twilight?" Applejack inquired.

"No, she can't know anything about Equestria or Princess Twilight, ok? It would just… _complicate_ things." Sunset explained to them quietly. "So _please_, don't tell her."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, we won't say a word about the other Twilight!" Pinkie promised. She then began to do little motions with her hands. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

As she did so, the Human version of Twilight listened to them as closely as she could without them knowing, she couldn't hear much due to them talking so quietly but she did pick up on _one_ thing.

"The _Other_ Twilight…?" she echoed, quietly to herself, looking surprised.

"Ok, so until she leaves we just got to act like she's the only Twilight here and make sure everyone in school understands that as well, understood?" Sunset instructed. They all nodded in confirmation. "Good."

The other Twilight then piped up, catching their attentions.

"Uh… excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt but I came here from answers and I want them _now_."

"Answers? What kind of answers? We got plenty!" Pinkie Pie said, pulling out a hat and revealing a large amount of paper slips with the words 'answers' written on them. Native Twilight just shoved the hat away with an unamused face.

"Uh… sorry about all that confusion, you just… looked like someone else we know…" Sunset said, smiling nervously.

Human Twilight folded her arms. "Uh-huh, then how did you know my name? Does this 'friend' of yours, also have the name Twilight?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Oh! Uh… no! She uh… her name is really…" Applejack began.

Pinkie looked up at the skylight above and got an idea. "Skylight!" she blurted out, everyone turned to her, confused. "Um… I mean… _Starlight_! Yeah… Starlight… Glimmer… the third!"

"And hopefully the _last_…" Rainbow muttered, under her friend.

"Sure…" Twilight said, slowly, her eyes narrowed. She didn't seem to be buying it but kept it to herself.

"Any who… sorry about the mix-up, darling." Rarity apologized.

"Yes, and I hope we can be friends even though we're competing." Fluttershy added.

"Of course we can, Fluttershy! Competing in friendly little games is the perfect way to make friends!" Pinkie said, happily.

"She's right." Sunset nodded, smiling. The other Twilight just smirked a smug little smirk.

"Hmph. Making friends through competition?" Human Twilight questioned, before she gained a serious look on her face and spoke in a cold and serious tone. "What an absolutely _ridiculous_ statement."

Even though they now knew that it wasn't _their_ Twilight who said it, the girls all felt disconcerted and upset hearing Human Twilight say it, since to them it still sounded like the Princess of Friendship herself saying it. Sunset Shimmer's eyes narrowed as she gained a serious look on her face.

"Competitions exist for one reason; so that two teams can compete for the prize, not to make _friends_." Human Twilight Sparkle stated, firmly. "Get the picture?"

"No, your wrong…" Sunset tried to tell her.

"Oh, she's far from wrong."

The Wonderbolts turned and looked surprised when they saw Sugarcoat and the rest of the Shadowbolts team approaching from nearby. Twilight just remained serious and calm while they stood by her.

"Yeah, she's absolutely _right!_" Sour Sweet added, with a nasty grin.

"And we _all_ agree." Lemon Zest smiled.

"It's the one thing we _do_ agree on, actually." Sunny Flare pointed out.

"The Shadowbolts!" Fluttershy gasped.

"I _thought_ something _stunk_ around here!" Rainbow glared at them.

"Oh, _very_ mature." Lemon Zest remarked, deadpan.

"So, do you know our new archer; Twilight Sparkle?" Sugarcoat questioned as she put a hand on their new member's shoulder.

"Yes! …No!" They all said, very quickly confusing the Shadowbolts.

"I don't get it, do they know her or not?" Sour Sweet asked the others.

"You don't get _a lot_ of things, did you know that?" Sunny Flare questioned, annoyed.

"Hey!" Sour Sweet protested.

"And _you_ need some more anger management therapy." Indigo Zap pointed out. "Remember that?"

"Oh, I remember and I also seem to remember _you_ forcing me to go to one!" Sunny Flare said, angrily. "Against my will I might add!"

As they argued Sugarcoat rubbed in-between her eyes. "Ugh, I'm surrounded by _buffoons_…"

"Tell me about it…" Twilight muttered to her, quietly.

"Nice friends you got there…" Rainbow Dash remarked, sarcastically to Twilight.

"Oh, they aren't my friends, I have may reasons for joining them and being in this competition." Human Twilight stated.

"Yeah? And what are they?" Applejack questioned.

"She doesn't have to answer _you_." Lemon Zest told her.

"And she's right, we're not friends." Indigo said, bluntly.

"But we're certainly good at working together." Sugarcoat added.

"We have to in order to beat chumps like _you_." Sunny said, smugly.

"Yeah, someone has to be the champions of the Friendship Games so it might as well be _us_." Sour Sweet arrogantly smirked as she looked at her shiny nails.

"Not this year!" Applejack stated, firmly.

"Yeah! This year we're gonna kick your…" Rainbow began.

"Dashie!" Pinkie scolded.

"What? I was just gonna say 'butts'." Rainbow defended.

"Oh, well that version of it is ok I guess." Pinkie shrugged, casually.

"_Your_ going to defeat _us_?" Sugarcoat remarked, baffled and a bit amused.

Sour Sweet just laughed. "You girls sure are funny!"

"Huh? What did we do?" Pinkie asked, not getting it.

"She means that it's amusing that you actually think your going to win." Twilight stated, a bit smugly.

"We _are_!" Sunset insisted.

"Please, I've done the math and the chances of you girls winning this competition and defeating the best team around or less then .07%. _Get the picture?_" Human Twilight told them, bluntly as her eyes narrowed which made them flinch with hurt expressions.

"Yeah, she's done the math and _I_ understand it all!" Sour Sweet boasted. Sunny Flare just shook her head at them with a flat expression, indicating that she didn't.

"Come on Twilight, let's go, we got better things to do then talk to these _losers_." Lemon Zest said, smugly.

"What did you say!?" Rainbow snapped, angrily. Pinkie and Applejack had to hold her back before she could do anything.

"You heard us." Indigo Zap stated. "Face it, you namby-pamby Wondercolts don't have _chance_ against us."

"Is that so?" Sunset inquired, seriously.

"Yeah, I mean… your _weak_, you know?" Sour Sweet told them, bluntly and smugly angering the Wondercolts even more. "_Your_ school has never won against ours, so there's no chance that making _you girls_ the new team will make _any difference_."

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash stated, firmly.

"Yes, we will." Sugarcoat nodded. "Let's go, girls."

The Shadowbolts then began to turn and walk away, though Sour Sweet gave them a raspberry before running off and Human Twilight glared at them for a little while long before turning and leaving also. Fluttershy began to step forward and tried to call out to her but Applejack put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, stopping her.

As the Shadowbolts walked away, their Principal; Sombra watched them go while leaning against the wall and smirking before turning to the Wondercolts.

"Well _that_ certainly went well, I trust you'll all keep this too yourselves won't you?" Sombra said to them, with a sinister grin. "Wouldn't want to disturb the peace and ruin your school's reputation more then you already have, this is a _friendly_ competition after all."

"Hey! They started it…" Rainbow began.

"I think _they_ would disagree." Sombra pointed out. "And unless you want me to pull a few strings and have Principal Celestia _fired_ for _your_ aggressions, you'll cease any hostilities with my Shadowbolts until the games begin, am I clear?"

Rainbow growled in frustration, Principal Sombra practically had them wrapped around his finger and she knew it, and so did the others, and they certainly didn't want Celestia to be fired because of them so there was only one thing left to do.

Sunset stepped forward and sighed. "_Crystal_, sir."

Principal Sombra smiled, pleased. "My _favorite_ word… well, ta-ta! And good luck in the games, it should be _most enjoyable_," he mused as he turned and began walking away, leaving the Wondercolts alone.

* * *

A little while later, the Wondercolts team were all standing around the horse statue that acted as the portal to their world and Equestria, with smoothies in their hands and depressed and empty looks on their faces. Sunset also held in her hand the book she used to talk to Twilight and pondered what do to. They all looked pretty down on themselves, except for Rainbow who kicked the side of the statue in frustration.

"Ugh! I can't stand it!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rainbow." Applejack urged her.

"Calm down!? Did you hear what those Shadowbolts said to us?" Rainbow questioned, angrily. "_I_ did, and they were _dissing us_ A.J! Big time!"

"Indeed! They acted so… _smug!_ And _arrogant_!" Rarity huffed, upset. "And it's infuriating to be insulted in such a manner!"

"Even _Twilight_ brushed us off like we were nothing!" Rainbow added.

"That _wasn't_ Twilight!" Fluttershy said, loudly.

"She's right, it was just someone who _looked_ like her, the version of her who lives in _this world_." Sunset reminded. "Remember?"

"Yeah… I know… but… it's still gonna be hard to compete against her, because she looks so much like Twilight… it feels like we're competing against _her_!" Fluttershy expressed.

Applejack nodded and scratched her head. "Yeah… I know what you mean, competing against someone with the same face as your _friend_… sure can mess with your head something _fierce_!"

"No kidding…" Rainbow agreed, beginning to feel depressed, as she slumped against the wall of the statue and slid down.

Rarity turned to Sunset. "Darling, maybe you could… you know… write to Princess Twilight about this? See if she can help?"

"I… don't wanna disturb her… she _is_ a Princess and all…" Sunset Shimmer glanced away, looking upset. "Besides, it would get kinda confusing if she came and their we're suddenly _two_ Twilight's walking around."

"Oh… I see your point…" Rarity sighed, while sitting down.

"Man… this _stinks_!" Pinkie remarked as she sunk down to the ground.

"I hear that…" Applejack agreed as she followed suit.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy added as she joined the others, who all shared a collective sigh of depression.

"Come on you guys! We can't back down now! The whole school is counting on us!" Sunset Shimmer urged them.

"But… I don't know if I can compete against Twilight…" Fluttershy said, nervously.

"It's just her _counterpart_ Fluttershy, nothing more, and to be blunt _this_ Twilight… was _never_ our friend." Sunset told her.

Rainbow then stood up. "Yeah. She's right! The Twilight _we_ know _helped_ us, _united_ us! She helped us save the whole freaking world for crying out loud!"

"And she also put me back on the right track and for _that_, I owe her own." Sunset added, firmly before looking at her book. "And someday… I'm gonna pay her back."

Applejack then stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "We're _all_ going to!"

"That's right! Like Rainbow Dash said; Twilight is the one who united us all and we owe it to her to try and help this other version of her see what friendship is all about!" Rarity agreed, as she and the others stood up as well.

"Just like she did for all of us!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Exactly." Fluttershy nodded, also smiling.

"And if we combine our strength, we won't lose to those guys ever again!" Rainbow Dash declared. "We're _definitely_ gonna defeat the Shadowbolts win the Games! No doubt about it!"

"Alright girls, who are we?" Sunset Shimmer began, pumped up like the rest of them.

"Canterlot Wondercolts!" They all cheered before pumping their fists into the air, in front of the horse statue. "Yeah!"

As they cheered with joy and hugged, the _other_ Twilight Sparkle watched them from behind the corner. She couldn't hear what they were saying but her suspicions of them were growing and her eyes slowly narrowed as she continued to spy on them from afar...

* * *

********Song played at the end: Can't Back Down from Camp Rock 2********


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Twilight scanned the corridor to make sure no one could see what she was about to do. When she was positive she wouldn't be caught she hurried to the Principal's office, replaying the events that happened earlier on today.

"Why did those girls acted like they knew me?" She muttered to herself. "And why did they all of a sudden stop their act? Something is weird in this school."

However she was so busy in what she had to do, she forgot to look up.

BANG!

Twilight fell to the floor and hurried to get all her papers back, as well as her glasses, which fell off her face. She looked up to see who she bumped into. When she saw a blue-haired guitar boy, she remembered him from in the assembly.

"Whoa! You ok?" Flash asked, concerned as he bent down. They both reached for the fallen glasses but Flash got them first and that's when he finally got a good look at her annoyed face, a face that looked almost like Princess Twilight's only with slightly messier hair done in a ponytail and different clothes He let out a small gasp and spoke quietly. "Twilight?"

The still looking annoyed the human counterpart took her glasses from his hands and put them on. "Yes, thank you," she said, briskly as stood back up

"Well, well, this must be some kind of crazy trend for us, huh?" smirked Flash, remembering all the times they meet with a chuckle, but this Twilight was not laughing.

"What are you talking about? The possibility of us bumping into each other every time is very unlikely. Considering we only meet each other today, you might want to not get on my bad side. Now goodbye!" Twilight said before she hurriedly walked away.

Still looking shocked by Human Twilight's sudden appearance and wondering if it was the same Twilight he had gained affections for, Flash almost didn't notice her walking abruptly past him, once he did she was already far ahead. "Uh… w-wait!" he tried to call out to her but she was too far away to hear.

As Flash continued to watch her go with a distressed look on his face, Human Twilight continued to walk away, only now she was blushing brightly. She soon shook it off upon reaching Celestia's office.

Picking a hair pin from her bag, she started to pick the lock for Principal Celestia's office. "I'll find all the answers in here."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Canterlot High team were on the field stretching, preparing their gear and getting ready for the games, except Fluttershy. "Um, girls? I don't know about you but I still don't know how to play against Twilight. I could be too hard and she might be upset." Fluttershy took a strand of hair and started twirling it.

Sunset went and sat beside the timid, girl. "It's okay, Fluttershy. Twilight won't be mad I promise." Sunset brought Fluttershy in a hug.

A scratchy, sharp voice came behind them. "Who knows, she might be mad that she hasn't got any real competition this year. So you girls better keep on practicing than hugging if you wanna have a chance of beating _us_!" Sour Sweet stepped out of the shadows, along with the rest of the Shadowbolts, sans Twilight.

Rainbow was furious. "Oh please, we don't need to practice to beat a weedy team like you, anyone can play sports but _no one_ can beat m… I mean _us_! So the only time you'll touch the trophy is when you're polishing it for us." Rainbow got out one of the arrows and aimed it at the girl.

Applejack stepped in before things could get out of hand. "Now listen ya'll. Why not we just leave the tension for the games, that way no one will get hurt." Applejack grabbed the arrow out of Rainbow's hand.

"Aw look, there's a little country bumpkin in this sorry excuse for a school. How sad!" Indigo Zap teased, clearly enjoying her enemies squirm. Applejack became red with anger. "Come on girls, we have more interesting things than hanging out with these losers."

The Shadowbolts turned and began to walk away.

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed. "They irk me, you know that?"

"I can't _believe_ our world's Twilight goes to the same school as _them_." Rarity remarked, folding her arms and frowning.

"Makes me wonder though… why would she join them anyway? She doesn't seem like the athletic type… or the _magical_ type for that matter." Applejack pointed out.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Pinkie shrugged. "Now let's get training!"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

* * *

Around the exact same time, Twilight was still outside Principal Celestia's office and was continuing to try and unlock the door with the pin, with little success. "Come on, there has got to be a way in here!" She was quickly getting impatient with this job. Suddenly the pin snapped in half. "Ugh! This is impossible!

Twilight hit the door in frustration and that's when she heard a click. She finally opened the pathetic lock. Twilight slowly turned the handle and stepped cautiously inside.

Twilight started to search through the cabinets and then came across a folder that read 'DAZZLINGS; in bright red. She grabbed that folder and found two more with peculiar titles. 'SUNSET SHIMMER' and 'TWILIGHT SPARKLE.'

"Wait, before today, I never stepped into this school. How could they have an entire folder about me?"

"But Tia, don't you think that _that_ Twilight could be from another world too? I mean we already have one from a pony land," came a voice further down the hall.

Twilight froze. "Oh no! If I'm found in here then I'll never figure out the mystery!" she gulped.

Twilight stuffed all three folders in her bag and headed towards and empty window.

"Good thing this is the ground floor, huh," she said as she pushed herself out of the window and landed herself into a patch of flowers.

Twilight started to wipe herself of the mud when she realized some girls where running to her.

"Oh no, someone saw me!" Twilight gasped as she stood up. "I know what you are thinking and firstly I just want to say I'm sorry I was just trying to…"

"Our petunias! They're ruined!" A girl stepped up. She had light and dark pink hair and had a rose on her skirt. "This is awful!"

She fell on her knees and started to hug the flowers before she and the other girls fainted dead away.

"The horror! The horror!" One of them cried!

"Oh, well I'm really sorry, but I have to go… somewhere…" Twilight threw her bag over her shoulder and started to run down the sidewalk. Sci-Twi sighed in relief. "That sure was a lucky escape!

She brought back her attention to the folders.

"Sunset Shimmer, she was one of the girls who talked to me earlier on today, what is she hiding? And what was that talk about another dimension and a pony land?" she wondered. This school is just full of questions, and I'm going to get all the answers to them!"

As Human Twilight continued on her way, Sunset Shimmer, who was just coming to the road to retrieve one of the arrows, noticed her leaving as well as the fainted flower girls and the open windows and began to look suspicious. She then walked back to the others, who were training, stretching and preparing their gear on the field.

"Hey, I just saw Twilight…" Sunset told them. They all looked at her confused. "The other Twilight."

"Oh!" They nodded, understandingly.

"Yeah, she was still at Canterlot High after the Shadowbolts had left."

"So what was she doing?" Applejack inquired.

"I don't know… it looked like she just escaped through the window of Principal Celestia's office… I think she was snooping around the school…" Sunset said, scratching the back of her head.

"Why would she do that?" Fluttershy questioned.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about it…" Sunset confessed. They then noticed Flash approaching them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Flash!" Sunset responded, surprised. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Uh… well… I just… ran into Twilight," he said, surprising them.

"You did?' Rarity asked.

"So she _was_ still here…" Rainbow realized.

"So is it true? Has she come back to Canterlot High?" Flash questioned, eagerly.

"No Flash, that wasn't Twilight, at least… not the one we know…" Sunset sighed.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well… it's kind of complicated… but let's just say that there are _two_ Twilights, one from this world and one from my home; Equestria." Sunset explained.

"Whoa…" Flash remarked.

"Yeah, and looks like this Twilight is _definitely_ going to be playing against us." Rainbow said, displeased.

"Aw man… must be pretty awkward, huh?" Flash remarked. "I mean… she might not be the Twilight _we_ know… but she has her face."

"Yeah… we know what you mean…" Fluttershy sighed.

"I just hope this Twilight figures out that those Shadowbolts are _not_ the kind of people one should be affiliated with." Rarity stated, sourly.

"Kinda _bitter_, don't you think?" Sunset pointed out.

"Something like that happens when you lose enough times…" Applejack said.

"Tell me about it." Rainbow agreed.

"Well, this time it's gonna be different." Sunset told them. "If we _do_ win this, I'd like you all to make an effort not to rub it in their faces afterwards, and maybe _try_ to get along with them? It is called 'Friendship Games' for a reason you know."

"You gotta admit, she has a point!" Pinkie Pie piped up.

"Fine, but only _after_ the games and _after_ we win." Rainbow Dash stated, firmly. "And we _will_ win."

"Yeah!" They all cheered before they dispersed and resumed training.

* * *

Twilight's Human counterpart soon arrived back at Crystal Prep and walked down the seemingly empty hallway with the files she collected pressed tightly against her chest. Then suddenly, her teammates; The Shadowbolts all stepped out of the dark parts of the hallway and surrounded her.

"And where we _you_, Sparkle?" Lemon Zest questioned, narrowing her eyes, suspiciously.

Twilight was a bit worried but hide it well as she shook her head and regained her serious and cold look. "None of your business," she said as she started to walk forward before Indigo Zap blocked her.

"Oh, we don't think so," she stated, bluntly. The other Shadowbolts stepped forward around her as well.

"You see Twilight, we're a _team_, remember? We may not be overly fond of each other but we _do_ like to know what we are all doing. We don't keep secrets" Sugarcoat told her. "And we also don't like having any potential _traitors_ in our midst."

"Yeah, maybe _that's_ why she was so interested in going to that lame school." Sunny Flare smirked.

"She liked them so much that she forget who she was." Sugarcoat added.

Sour Sweet laughed. "Aw, how adorable!" she teased.

Twilight's eyes narrowed. "Girls, let me assure you that I am no traitor," she stated, firmly. "And I all I want is the total defeat of Canterlot High and nothing more. Am I clear?"

Sugarcoat narrowed her eyes, but she seemed to believe her. "Crystal," she said.

"Crystal _Prep_ that is!" Sour Sweet piped up with a little giggle. The others all rolled their eyes and/or face palmed.

"Yes, well, whatever the case may be, Principal Sombra would like to have a word with you." Sugarcoat told her.

"Principal Sombra wants to see me? Why?" Twilight inquired.

"He didn't say." Sugarcoat shrugged.

"And we don't care so… _go_." Indigo Zap told her.

Twilight narrowed her eyes and proceeded ahead.

She soon approached the doors of the Principal and looked up at them a bit worried, she had never been called to the Principal's office in her life so it was very new to her. But still, she knew she had to and it would be illogical for her not to she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Sci-Twi then opened the door and pokes her head in where she sees Principal Sombra seated at his desk and signing some papers.

"Uh… P-Principal Sombra?" Twilight spoke up.

The dark looking Principal looked up from his desk and smiled, pleased. "Ah, Miss Sparkle, you're here."

"Yes… you… wanted to see me?" Twilight inquired, slowly.

"Indeed my dear, please take a seat." Sombra offered, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"Uh… ok." Twilight responded as she walked over and sat down. "Have… I done something wrong?"

"Oh no, far from it Miss Sparkle." Sombra assured her. "I just wanted to make you an offer."

"An offer?" Sci-Twi echoed, surprised.

"Yes. See, I'm aware that your new here but I can tell you know how to get things done." Sombra told her as he stood up. "_You_ my dear… have a very organized mind."

"Oh… thank you." Human Twilight said, bashfully.

"And an organized mind, is a _powerful_ mind." Principal Sombra stated. "That's why I want _you_ to help organize our team better, make sure are gear is up to snuff, basically help us make sure we have an edge over the Canterlot High Wondercolts, if you think you can."

Twilight adjusted her glasses. "Uh… well… I do have some ideas on how to get us more organized and improve our gear, but the Wondercolts team is very determined to win this year, things may be a bit challenging, sir."

"Well, don't worry, I have a few more surprises in store for them." Sombra told Human Twilight. Just then, their was a knock at the door. "Oh, and it looks like one of them just showed up. Come on, in."

The door opened up and Twilight turned to see who it was. She gasped softly in surprise as she stared at what seemed to be a beautiful yet creepy woman with dark, blackish-blue skin and eerie green eyes. Her hair had dark and light blue streaks and she wore a murky green and black outfit. Twilight couldn't help but feel disturbed by her but she still maintained her composure.

"Ah, good, it's you, I was wondering when you would arrive." Sombra said, pleased. "Welcome… Vice Principal Chrysalis."

"Good afternoon, Principal Sombra." Vice Principal Chrysalis responded as she proceeded inside. "Tell me, are the preparations complete for the games?"

"Why of course! We just need one more blocker for the roller derby challenge." Principal Sombra replied.

"And who should that be?" Chrysalis inquired.

"It will be hard, the games are eminent and their might not be time to evaluate the rest of the students." Sombra mused, as he began to think. Twilight also began to think and quickly got an idea.

"Um, excuse me Principal Sombra… Vice Principal Chrysalis, but I may have a suggestion for another possible blocker, assuming that she does indeed go to this school as I _think_ she does…" Twilight said. They both turned to her.

Sombra seemed to smile a pleased and slightly sinister smile. "Oh? Well, that depends my dear… what is her name?" he asked, interested.

Twilight paused and narrowed her eyes before speaking. "Starlight Glimmer…" she said as she pushed up her glasses, which then became obscured by the dim light reflected in her glasses, making her look sinister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Soon enough, it was the day the Friendship Games would begin and the two schools would go head to head. Tensions were high, bets were being made and at this point it was anyone's guess who could win this time and not just assume that the Shadowbolts would win, as usual.

At the moment, the Wondercolts new team were all getting ready in the change room and were each holding in their excitement. Rainbow then turned to all of them.

"So, everybody ready?" Rainbow inquired. Everybody nodded in response.

"Ready steady, Eddy!" Pinkie saluted sounding chipper.

"My name's not Eddy, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said, deadpan, before she realized what she doing. "Oh great, now you got _me_ doing it!"

"Come on, we'd better get to the field before this turns into a crime of rhyme." Applejack smirked. The others laughed a bit as they all began to leave the change room.

"Ha-ha-ha, funny…" Rainbow muttered.

"That's what _we_ said!" Pinkie smiled as they left.

* * *

As they walked down the hall toward the field, time seemed to slow down for them, they were finally gonna compete in the Friendship Games, for the first time since they became freshman and they promised themselves that they would break Canterlot High's losing streak no matter how hard it may be…

"Well, we're here." Rainbow Dash declared after they stepped out of the school.

They all gazed around and stared in awe at the field in front of them all, their were three sections of it, each for one of the three events that they would be competing in, all looking very advanced and challenging as well as two stands where students from both schools could watch the fun.

On the Shadowbolts side of the stands, their were several other students all wearing Crystal Prep uniforms and looking very snobby, among them were students named Trenderhoof, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Neon Lights and Fleur Dis Lee.

On the home team's side, AKA the Wondercolts, their were many of the Humane Six's friends seated like Flash and the Crusaders plus girls named Lyra and Bon-Bon as well.

The Wondercolts team gazed around in awe and smiled all the equipment that was set up for them.

"Wow! This puts the 'awe' in _awesome_!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"No kidding, it practically _buries_ what we're used to…" Applejack remarked.

"Aw, relax we'll be fine!" Rainbow assured her. "Remember; we all practiced for this hard."

"Yeah, this year we _will_ beat the Shadowbolts, no doubt about it." Sunset nodded, confidently.

"Speaking of which, where in the world _are_ they?" Rarity pointed out. They looked around and noticed the Shadowbolts team, as well as Sci-Twi, were not currently present.

"Beats me." Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"Boy howdy… it's like they up and disappeared…" Applejack remarked. "But why? They've _never_ been late to a game before…"

"Until _now_…" Rainbow corrected.

Just then, they noticed Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Principal Sombra taking their seats on top of a tall stand overlooking the field.

"Good afternoon everyone." Vice Principal Luna said, her voice echoing due to the microphone. "And welcome to this year's latest, and possibly greatest, Friendship Games competition!"

The crowd cheered.

"As everyone knows, this will be a best out of three competition, the first team to gain two wins for they're team will claim victory with third acting as a tie breaker should the need arise." Principal Celestia explained to them.

"And joining us here is one of the leaders of Crystal Prep; Principal Sombra." Luna added, gesturing to the dark haired Principal beside them, whose gaze made everyone silent.

"Greetings Canterlot High, so nice to see you all again and I wish you all the best of luck in the games," he told them before muttering to himself. "Even though the outcome is _painfully_ obvious."

"Thank you Principal Sombra for those kind words." Celestia said, oblivious to what he was _really_ thinking.

"Your welcome. I must say Principal Celestia, your new Wondercolts team is looking quite formidable today." Principal Sombra remarked, impressed.

"Thank you, Principal Sombra." Celestia nodded. "Although I have to ask you… where is your team the Shadowbolts?"

"Oh, they're around…" Sombra assured her, smiling.

"And… will they be here?" Vice Principal Luna questioned.

"Oh yes, very soon." Principal Sombra nodded.

Everyone waited for a minute but still the Shadowbolts had not yet shown up.

"Guess they chickened out." Rainbow Dash suggested, confidently. They then heard cheering coming from the Shadowbolts side of the field. "Or not…"

The girls then noticed a few figures coming out and approaching the field.

"Here they come." Sunset Shimmer observed, seriously. They all narrowed their eyes when they saw Sour Sweet leading the charge.

"Yep, here comes trouble." Rainbow Dash muttered.

As the Shadowbolts got closer, everyone could see them all more clearly and quickly identified Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare and of course… Twilight Sparkle. But to everyone's surprise they saw that too of their members were not their. Some let out surprised gasps and gained confused looks on their faces, including Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"What's this? It seems that the Shadowbolts have arrived to the games with two members of their team missing." Luna observed, a bit troubled and surprised just like everyone else.

"Hey… where's Sugarcoat and what's-her-name?" Rainbow wondered.

"Indigo Zap." Sunset Shimmer corrected.

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash said, uncaring. "Anyway, they're not here!"

"But Twilight is…" Fluttershy noted, concerned.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Applejack said, grimly.

Principal Celestia got their attention. "Um, excuse me girls, sorry to interrupt but we see that you are missing two of your teammates," she said.

"We're aware." Sour Sweet stated.

"Is it going to be a problem? Because you can get replacements if you'd like." Luna added. Everyone looked at the Shadowbolts expectantly, who just smiled smug little smiles.

"It's not a problem, listen closely." Lemon Zest told them all, as she held up two fingers. "After _two_ events, I promise you all; the games… will already be at an end."

"Yeah, that's just how it is." Sunny Flare added, smugly.

Most of the folks sitting in the stands were a bit angered by their arrogance and glared at them, especially the Wondercolts.

"Ugh, loudmouths." Rarity muttered under her breath.

"Only two events, huh?" Rainbow called out. "That's just what _I_ was gonna say to _you_ clowns!"

"Then I guess it's _on_!" Sour Sweet declared.

"Oh, it's _been on_!" Rainbow shot back as they and the rest of their teams faced each other and glared, fiercely. Ready to begin the Friendship Games.

"Now, now, ladies…" someone said. They all turned and noticed Chrysalis approaching. "Let's not get nasty, at least not yet…"

"Yes, ma'am." The Shadowbolts nodded.

"Thank you," she nodded before acknowledging the Humane Six. "Wondercolts."

Chrysalis then turned and began to walk away while the Shadowbolts huffed, turned and went over to their side of the field. Leaving the Wondercolts, baffled.

"Who was _that_?" Sunset questioned.

"That's their Vice Principal; Chrysalis." Rainbow scowled. "She's just as creepy as Principal Sombra."

"That means _trouble_… especially for _us_." Rarity stated. "You know I think they once visited the _morgue_ together."

"What? Like on a date? Or did someone they know… you know…" Sunset started to say, but was reluctant to say any more.

"No, they both just like looking at… ehh… dead bodies…" Fluttershy said, before shuddering.

"Gee, what a fun couple…" Sunset remarked, flatly.

"Not really…" Rainbow added, folding their arms.

"Alright ya'll, stay focused, we can't beat these guys if were all wound up like this." Applejack said.

"She's right, remember the breathing exercises." Fluttershy reminded them, gently.

"Right, like a bunch of dumb breathing exercises are gonna help you clowns beat _us_." Lemon Zest scoffed.

Rainbow growled at them angrily, then saw Fluttershy giving her a look and took a deep breath which she exhaled. Then she began to do it more then once, over and over.

"What are you _doing_?" Lemon Zest questioned.

"Trying the breathing exercises… just to let you know; it's not working!" Rainbow Dash hissed, gritting her teeth and making the Shadowbolts lean back in fear.

"If you two are finished…" Luna told them, annoyed. Rainbow and Lemon quickly turn away from each other with a huff. "Thank you. Celestia, if you please."

Principal Celestia nodded and turned her attention to the crowd. "Good afternoon everyone, first let me start off by saying how pleased to see you all here at the Friendship Games, as well as a warm welcome to the Principal and Vice Principal of Crystal Prep; Sombra and Chrysalis."

"Thank you, Celestia." Principal Sombra nodded.

"And would like to wish _all_ of your students the best of luck, _they'll need it_." Chrysalis said, somewhat evilly which disturbed Celestia and Luna greatly.

"Thank… you…" Luna responded, slowly.

"And now… let the Friendship Games begin!" Vice Principal Luna exclaimed. The crowd cheered in response.

"The first event; Roller Derby. You all know the rules, first time before the timer runs out is the winner and the leaders are… Pinkie Pie and Rarity for the Wondercolts and Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest for the Shadowbolts." Principal Celestia declared. "So team's; take your positions at the starting line."

"That's us!" Pinkie chirped.

"Indeed. Let's go." Rarity nodded.

"Be careful out there girls, don't forget; this Shadowbolts like to play rough." Sunset advised them.

"Understood." Rarity nodded.

"Don't worry!" Pinkie assured her as she put on her helmet and gave her a thumbs up. "We got this!"

"Good, now go!" Rainbow told them. They both saluted and rolled towards the rink along with Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare.

"Now… assisting Miss Pinkie Pie and Rarity as their blockers are… Derpy, Sunflower and Babs Seed." Vice Principal Luna announced.

The muffin loving girl plus the chick with the Brooklyn accent and her sister all came rolling out to join Rarity and Pinkie Pie

"And the blockers for the Shadowbolts; Gilda, Suri Polomare and… Starlight Glimmer!" Principal Celestia added.

The Wondercolts all bugged out when they heard that last name, and then… as if on cue, Vinyl at the music stand purposely scratched the needle to create the appropriate sound.

"Nice touch." Pinkie Pie commented. Vinyl smiled in response. Just then, they noticed three other girls rolling on out.

One had grayish-white skin, yellow eyes and white hair with pink tips, a brown cut with a purple shirt and dark shorts plus yellow gloves. Another had curly purple hair like Rarity's only fancier, brown eyes, pinkish skin and wore a white shirt with a light blue skirt and light blue cloth wrapped around her neck and the third girl looked a bit like Twilight but had a green streak of hair instead of pink in a ponytail and was dressed in black and pink. She was the one that freaked the Rainboom's out the most and they all gulped as soon as they saw her.

"Oh no! There's the _real_ Starlight Glimmer!" Rainbow gasped.

Pinkie yelped. "That means Twilight's onto us!"

"Unfortunately… yes." Sunset confirmed, with a feeling of dread.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy wondered, worried.

"We do what we do best!" Applejack stated.

"Uh… panic?" Fluttershy guessed.

"That's your answer for everything." Rainbow Dash told her, annoyed.

"I mean we _improvise_." Applejack finished, firmly.

"Oh, yes, that's better…" Fluttershy agreed.

"First, we got to just act natural." Sunset Shimmer instructed. "If we do that, then we should be alright."

The others the noticed Twilight glaring at them and gulped. "Uh… kinda hard to do when a certain someone's giving you _the stink eye_."

Everyone turned and noticed Twilight giving them a cold glare that quickly made them all uncomfortable.

"Yeah… I see your point…" Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"Now, is everybody ready?" Principal Sombra asked. Both teams nod in confirmation.

"On your marks…" Then Principal Celestia began.

As they prepared to go, Sunny Flare looked backwards and spotted something flashing briefly behind her. This seemed to please her greatly.

"Get set…" Vice Principal Luna continued.

Pinkie and Rarity glare at the Shadowbolts before turning their attentions back to what was up in front of them. Their friends looked at them worried while the rest of the Shadowbolts smiled smugly. Human Twilight just adjusted her glasses.

"GO!" The Canterlot High leaders cried.

And with that, both teams started blading down the outdoor rink at top speed with both sets of blockers trying to do their job and both of the jammers trying their best to get around the aforementioned blockers trying to prevent them each from getting a point.

Eventually Pinkie hopped high over Sunny Flare and the rest of their blockers and managed to score the first point. The Wondercolts cheered.

"Yes! First point!" Rainbow smiled.

"Nice going!" Lemon Zest called out to Sunny, displeased.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can here!" Sunny Flare shot back.

"Well, it's not good enough!" Lemon told her, firmly. "Now try harder!"

"I am _so_ telling Sombra and Chrysalis about this!" Sunny stated, crossed.

Pinkie rolled up to Rarity to speak to her. "Boy, they sure don't seem to get along, huh?" she remarked.

"Yes… and perhaps we can _use_ that!" Rarity smiled.

"Use it how?" Pinkie inquired.

"Just you watch." Rarity said, with a little smile. "Oh Lemon Zest!"

Her sing-song voice managed to get the perfectionist's attention. "Huh?" she asked, turning to her.

"Hard to find good help isn't it, why I bet you could do this all by yourself." Rarity said.

Lemon Zest's eyes narrowed, this had clicked in her brain. "So true it hurts…" she admitted.

"Hey Sunny Flare! Lemon Zest thinks your dumb!" Pinkie Pie sang.

"What!?" Sunny exclaimed. "Why that little…!"

"Incoming!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" Lemon and Sunny both said before they noticed that two of the Rainboom's blockers had made a chain with their arms, causing them both the flip right onto their backs. Everybody watching winced at this.

"That sure looked like it _hurt_!" Rainbow Dash commented, before quickly changing her tune. "Awesome!"

"Rainbow, I worry about you." Applejack confessed.

Back on the track, while Rarity and Pinkie tried to deal with and sometimes pass by the blockers, getting more points for their team, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest continued to fight amongst themselves.

"You know, you'd get a lot more results if you didn't _criticize_ everyone all the time!" Sunny Flare told her teammate.

"What do you want? A handout? A friendly hug? Because _you_ aren't getting one." Lemon Zest huffed.

"Yeah? Well how about I give you a knuckle sandwich, you bossy little…" Sunny began to say.

"Language ladies!" Luna warned them, using the mic.

"Yeah! Children are reading this!" Pinkie added.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the exact same time.

"Never mind." Pinkie Pie said, smiling before strolling on ahead.

Nearby, on the sidelines, the other Shadowbolts were watching Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare arguing and Sci-Twi was _not_ happy.

"What are they doing!?" Twilight questioned. "Snap out of it you two! You have to stay focused! We can't lose!"

Sunny Flare turned to Lemon Zest. "She's right LZ, that's Wonderdolts, _they're_ the ones doing this to us."

"Indeed… and they're gonna _pay_!" Lemon stated as they both began to roll even faster.

They soon caught up to Rarity, Pinkie, Derpy and the other blocks and began to discreetly hit each of them hard and knock them all away easily, allowing them to get points for they're teams. Only Rainbow Dash seemed to see what they were doing.

"Hey! They're using illegal body blows!" Rainbow Dash realized.

"Really? I didn't see _anything_…" Sunset said, looking close and narrowing her eyes.

"I _know_ what I saw!" Rainbow insisted.

"Well they're certainly hiding it well…" Applejack observed.

Lemon Zest tried to strike Pinkie again, but before she could Pinkie Pie suddenly zipped down and seemingly vanished from sight.

"Hey! Where'd she…" Lemon Zest began before she noticed Pinkie up ahead of them, waving and smiling before zipping off.

The Shadowbolts jaws dropped, along with the Wondercolts.

"Hey! How did she…?" Sunny asked baffled, as she continued to stare at Pinkie, not noticing Rarity appearing next to her.

"Don't ask, trust me it's a lost cause," she informed her before knocking her back.

Rarity then narrowed her eyes and began to spot key routes along the track. "Aha! Excellent!" she smiled.

The fashionista then began to roll even faster while maneuvering around each of the Shadowbolts blockers before finally getting to Sunny Flare and knocking her back, allowing Pinkie to get another point for the Wondercolts. Their classmates all cheered.

"Way to go Rarity!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"_That's_ using your attention to detail!" Applejack added, proudly. The Shadowbolts frowned and we're beginning to grow impatient.

"So, when _exactly_ are you gonna put your 'plan' into action?" Sci-Twi questioned Sour Sweet.

"Just wait… and… _now_." Sour Sweet declared, nodding to someone.

Just then the sun's rays start to reflect off of something, like a mirror and shine into the eyes of Rarity and Pinkie Pie, blinding them. They both cried out and raised their arms to shield their eyes.

"Ah! I can't see!" Rarity cried out.

"Me neither! The sun must be attacking us!" Pinkie Pie added. "Curse you sun!"

The Shadowbolts snickered at this while Sci-Twi looked surprised and the Wondercolts were very alarmed.

"Oh no! What's happening!?" Fluttershy said, alarmed.

"I-I don't know! It's like something's blinding them!" Sunset replied.

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash despaired. "Now we're sure to lose!"

"_Really_? _That's_ your biggest concern right now?" Applejack questioned, flatly before they all turned and gasped when they saw what they were both hiding towards.

"Look out!" Rainbow cried.

Both them finally regain their sight only to see that they were heading straight for one of the hay walls. They screamed and began to screech to a halt while their opponents go ahead and gain a point. The two of them quickly chase after them along with their teammates.

"Whoo! That was close!" Rainbow remarked.

"Too close…" Applejack added.

"How did that _happen_ anyway?" Fluttershy inquired, confused.

"I don't know…" Sunset mused as she gazed at the Shadowbolts.

At the same time, Sci-Twi herself was looking in the direction where the shining light came from and narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm… strange…" Twilight muttered.

Because Pinkie and Rarity were still rubbing their eyes and looking dizzy, their competitors easily managed to get past them.

"Later losers!" Sunny sang. Rarity and Pinkie frowned at this. Rarity even growled in frustration.

"Pinkie! Let's catch up to them!" Rarity said.

"Roger!" Pinkie Pie saluted. "Quick! Throw me!"

Rarity held out her leg, which Pinkie grabbed and twirled her around before releasing her and allowing to zoom right ahead. She bumped into each of the blockers before getting past Sunny and Lemon and scoring another point. The crowd cheered while the Shadowbolts looked disgruntled.

The score was now 8 to 8, all tied up and time was running out. Both teams knew that they had to score one more point in order to win the event and fast.

"Alright! We're still in this!' Rainbow cheered. "Go Wondercolts, go!"

"But so are the Shadowbolts…" Fluttershy pointed out, nervously.

"Yeah, they both need one more point to win it." Applejack observed. "Could go either way…"

"Come on…" Sunset prayed.

The crowd, both the Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts, were on the edge of their seats, eager to see who would win in the end. Eventually everyone on the Wondercolts side stood up and began chanting.

"Wondercolts! Wondercolts! Wondercolts! Wondercolts!" The crowd cheered and chanted, loudly.

As the chanting continued, both Rarity and Pinkie began to glow with a magical energy and before they knew it they were sprouting pony ears and tails. Everyone was stunned while the Wondercolts kept cheering.

"Alright! They're ponying up!" Rainbow cheered.

"But how? I thought it only happened when we played music?" Applejack pointed out.

"Hmmm, it looks like this time… it's the cheering that allows it to happen…" Sunset observed.

"I sure hope it's not cheating…" Fluttershy prayed.

"Puh-lease! It's not like it makes us go faster, just gives us ears, tails and wings, no big whoop." Rainbow assured her.

"Yeah, guess we'll see…" Applejack mused.

Principal Sombra saw this and narrowed his eyes with interesting. "Hmm, fascinating," he muttered.

Nearby, the rest of the Shadowbolts could not believe their eyes, especially not Twilight.

"Impossible!" Human Twilight remarked, absolutely stunned by their transformation. She adjusted her glasses. "This… this has to be some kind of trick! There's no other explanation for it!"

"I got one for you!" she heard Rainbow call out.

"Huh?"

"It's _magic_!"

"Magic? Please! There's no such thing as magic." Human Twilight scoffed.

Sour Sweet leaned closer to her. "I don't know Twilight… kinda seems like magic to _me_."

"It doesn't matter." Twilight stated. "They're still going to _lose_."

Chrysalis turned to Principal Sombra. "Shouldn't we stop this!?"

"Easy. It's all under control." Principal Sombra told her, calmly.

"But they're _cheating_!" Vice Principal Chrysalis exclaimed.

"No need to panic, my dear." Sombra said. "The game is not over yet."

"How can you be so calm?" Chrysalis questioned him.

"I'm calm because I know no matter what they do, we'll win in the end, we _always do_," he replied as he resumed watching the track with confidence.

And on that track it looked like he was going to be right as Lemon Zest managed to roughly get ahead of Rarity

"Hey!" Rarity cried.

"See ya later… _ugly_." Lemon Zest insulted Rarity.

Hearing this struck a cord in Rarity, and her knuckles crackled loudly as what she said echoed in her mind. Pinkie saw how much she was shaking and instantly knew what she was feeling.

"_What_ did you call me?" Rarity questioned, sounding angry.

"Ooh boy… she shouldn't have said that…" Pinkie Pie voiced, uneasy.

"She said your _ugly_!" Sunny Flare called out.

"_Now_ they're in for it…" Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Who do you think your calling _ugly!?_" Rarity exclaimed before she zoomed ahead.

Shen then zipped right past Zest and rammed right into Sunny, who was having trouble enough catching up to Pinkie being ponied up and the two suddenly crash right through the hay around the track. Everybody winced and cringed, seeing this.

"Ouch! Now _that's_ gonna leave a mark…" Rainbow winced.

Because they were so stunned by what had happened, Starlight, Gilda and the others began to slow down which allowed Derpy and the other Wondercolt blockers to get in their way.

"We got 'em! Go for it guys!" Derpy called out.

Pinkie and Rarity nod and zoomed ahead of the blockers and right through the finish line just as the timer went off. The score was 9 to 8, the Wondercolts had won.

"And the first event goes to the Wondercolts!" Luna declared. The Wondercolts crowd cheered loudly in response, pleased that they had gotten their first victory over the Shadowbolts, whose students sitting on the stands were less then thrilled. Even the Shadowbolt team was stunned by what had just occurred.

Sour Sweet picked her ear. "Uh… did I hear that right, or did the Wondercolts just _win_ one…?" she asked, baffled.

Human Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Yes… they _did_…" she said.

"Aw, _man_!" Sour Sweet whined. The rest of the Shadowbolts watching the game groaned also. King Sombra narrowed his eyes but restored his composure quickly, applauds and said;

"Congratulations, Miss Pie and Miss Rarity. You gave your school their first victory. Pray it's not also the last."

As Sunny and Lemon got back up and dusted the debris off their uniforms, the others also got up and left, not wanting the blame for their loss. Pinkie Pie and Rarity also rolled over to their friends.

"You did it!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Way to go, guys!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You gave us our first win!"

"That was some mighty fining blading you did their Rare." Applejack commended her.

Rarity huffed and puffed "Yes… well…" she began. "She insulted me, and I simply couldn't just let such a petty insult go. And besides, I wasn't about to let them try and take what is ours."

"Me either!" Pinkie Pie added.

Sunset handed Rarity a bottle of water. "You got that right." The former queen bee nodded.

As Rarity gratefully took the water bottle, Rainbow turned to the Shadowbolts and smirked, smugly.

"Ha! Now what we're you guys saying about winning both rounds?" Rainbow taunted, which angered the Shadowbolts, especially Sour Sweet. Twilight put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore them Sour Sweet, we'll get them in the next round," she assured her, firmly.

"We'd better…" Sour Sweet grumbled.

"By the way…" Rainbow Dash spoke up, getting her friend's attention. "What was with that flash, anyway?"

"I don't know… I thought the _sun_ was attacking us." Pinkie Pie admitted.

"The sun was normal to _me_." Applejack noted.

"Not to _us_." Rarity stated.

"So what caused it?" Fluttershy asked.

"That would be the fifty-two million dollar question." Rarity remarked.

Sunset then looked back towards the Roller Derby ring and thought about what happened, her eyes narrowed. "Strange…"

After the Roller Derby, the Shadowbolts decided to regroup somewhere were nobody would find them. Sour Sweet was still kicking the ground and mumbling about their recent failure. "Well, I hope you guys are happy…" Sour Sweet turned to Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest, who were staring at the ground with expressions of defeat. Cause thanks to you two idiots, Crystal Prep suffered their first ever defeat."

Sunny looked up, looking very irritated while throwing Lemon Zest a glare that meant she was livid. "Well maybe Lemon here shouldn't have made that comment about me, saying I was dumb," she hissed.

Lemon's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Hey! _You _were the one who smashed into one of those Blundercolts, I could have won that round without you." Lemon replied, her voice showing no emotion at all.

Twilight stepped in before things could get any worse. "Hey, Stop it! This is how those losers beat us, you guys _bickering _during the event." Twilight interjected.

Everyone present stared her until it was Sour Sweet that broke the silence. "Are you serious? Twilight, we're here to _win _not to become the 'bestest of fwiends'." Sour emphasized the last three words. Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare laughed.

Twilight grew a smirk as she said. "Oh believe me that's not what I meant. You guys just keep the bickering _out_ of the Friendship Games." Twilight glanced back at the Roller Derby ring. "Don't worry, everything will work out." Human Twilight added as the group nodded.


End file.
